


Wanting to Join

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Beast Diaz has watched as his twin Lewie has gotten to have 'big boy' time with Aidan and Ethan, and wants to join the fun.
Relationships: Beast Diaz/Lewie Diaz
Kudos: 1





	Wanting to Join

Lewie found himself a little confused. He had thought about his older brother Ethan and their next door neighbour Aidan in that way and had even managed to play around a little with them. Even if they only ever let him be on the bottom, and let them play with his ‘sexy little butt’. What had him confused however, was that he had never thought of the one boy closest to him in every single way.

His own twin brother. 

A boy that he had seen changing, naked and in every state possible while growing up; yet despite this, Beast hadn’t popped up in those sexual dreams. Something that he couldn’t understand. His twin, like him, was a good looking boy and he absolutely loved looking at Beast’s naked body when he got the chance, including his twin’s weirdly smaller length cock. 

Despite liking the look of it, he never felt compelled to play with Beast.

Not even when the opportunity presented itself, placing the Diaz twins in a shower together where nobody would burst in to bother them and Lewie would have complete access to Beast’s naked body. Instead they just played like children and didn’t glance down more than any other would while showering with someone else, it just didn’t feel necessary.

However, the same could not be said for Beast.

He longed for his brother and hated to see Aidan and Ethan getting their hands on him, managing to sneak a few glimpses into their time together. The boy even feeling himself growling as he watched their big boy cocks sinking into his twin brother’s slight tanned butt.

Beast hated that he was seen as the little brother, ignored by the older boys who saw him as too small. He had even heard Ethan talking to Aidan on the phone about it, that he was too small to join in the fun. He was the same height and age as Lewie, and he got to play. The boy had even listened to Ethan jerking off as Aidan on the phone teased him with the sweet tightness of Lewie’s young hole milking Ethan’s large juicy cock.

Whether he was jealous of them or Lewie, Beast was losing track of. What he didn’t know was that he wanted big boy fun with his Twin Brother.

Despite this Beast was still thankful Lewie had only lost half his virginity, Beast was looking at every chance for more with his twin brother. Trying to force a spark between them that Lewie seemed unwilling to ignite. That shower had Beast’s heart fluttering like the wings of a thousand tiny butterflies and his palms getting sweaty. When they wrestled under the steamy water he tried in vain to grope Lewie, but could never get his fingers around his desire. 

All in all it was starting to drive a small wedge between the twins. While one pined for the other, he was looking to different boys. 

Boiling over until finally Beast couldn’t hold himself back from straddling Lewie’s lap in the night and staring at his twin brother sleep with a determined look on his face. Watching for a few minutes before hissing: “Psssst! Lewie!”

He almost facepalm when Lewie just slept right on, even releasing a few snores.

“LEEEWIE!” Giving his twin a sharp knee to the side, before quickly ducking out of the way when Lewie’s fist came flying for him.

He had forgotten the lesson all Diaz’s learnt fast: Don’t try to wake up Lewie while in deep sleep. He will punch you. No one in the family was safe, including their parents. It had actually been their mother who learned about it when she tried to wake them both as children, and had gotten a decent black eye. At least it wasn’t as bad as when he gave Georgie a broken nose after she woke him from a nap, since she liked watching the boys sleep when they were younger. 

From that day on, she moved to watch Beast solely and her relationship with Lewie hadn’t been the same.

Groaning as he rolled around underneath Beast’s weight, Lewie’s eyes squinted. Blinking in the dim early light, looking around at the dark shadows dancing across his eyes. Barely awake, the older twin murmured: “Huuuh…? Wh-what are you…?”

“Your twin… put your glasses on!” Beast demanded. He wanted Lewie’s full focus on him, and that meant that Lewie had to see him clearly.

Reaching around blindly, the curly-haired twin’s hand tapped on the bed and bedside table trying to find his glasses. When finally finding his vision, the boy fumbled as he placed them on his face. Everything came into focus now, blurry shadows becoming figures and objects. Beast no longer some hazy blob but once more his cute twin brother. 

Sitting on Lewie.

Staring. 

Naked. 

“Uh, Beast… why are you naked on me? Are we doin’ nakey night since Ethan’s at Aidan’s?” A confused Lewie asked, straightening his pyjama top.

Beast’s cheeks took on a soft pink hue as he wiggled around on top of Lewie, trying not to look him in the eye. Struggling with it since Lewie was so cute early in the morning when his hair was a mess like that. He loved the curly hair look on his twin and wished that Lewie would allow his hair to stay curly for longer. “Um... well, no. But si-since Ethan’s not here to t-take you before I wake up, I… kind of wa-wanted to… um…”

“T-Take me?” Lewie questioned, gulping a little at what Beast knew and if he knew just how Ethan took him. 

“You have sex with Ethan,” Beast muttered with some scorn in his voice, glaring at their lamp. 

Lewie didn’t know how to respond and simply opened and his mouth like a goldfish. Attempting to think of anything that he could say in response to that, to deny that he had done it. Not that he really wanted to lie to his twin brother. But after a few strained moments of silence, Lewie closed his mouth. Beast had that look in his eye, like when he knew about stolen candy; there was no way of deterring Beast from that fact and lies would only make the boy angry. So Lewie sighed and gave a small nervous nod, admitting that he had indeed slept with their big brother. More times than he could count. 

Pouting, the younger twin moved his hands to Lewie’s chest. Rubbing ever so softly in small circular motions, trying to milk a moan from his twin brother. Doing to Lewie what he had seen him do to Ethan and Aidan so many other times. Worship their bodies, massaging their detailed muscles with his slender hands like a young pro. 

A touch that Beast wanted to learn badly. 

“Uh… like massaging my pyjama top?” Lewie giggled, trying to break the awkwardness that had formed.

“Can you take it off?” His voice so low and innocent, Beast wasn’t sure if he’d even said it. 

“I guess…” Lewie replied awkwardly, despite not knowing what to do with this. While he knew what Beast wanted, he hadn’t thought of Beast as someone to have fun with and he didn’t want to disappoint his twin brother.

With an internal sigh, he began undoing his pyjama top. Each button removed, showing more and more of his flesh to his hungry twin. Going lower down his chest, brightening his cheeks until the final button popped free and his shirt fell open to reveal his smooth caramel tan, Lewie’s undefined chest rising and falling slowly as the dim light shined on him. Capturing the curves of his young body and the boy’s light chocolate nipples, the nubs becoming hard as the cold got to him. Beast had thrown off his blankets and just sitting on top wasn’t helping. With said boy struggling not to gape or drool as he saw Lewie’s chest this close up, Beast couldn’t help but blush. While he had seen plenty of times before, this was different. This was one step closer to having Lewie playing with him.

“So… is this enough?” Lewie questioned, wondering how far his twin would take this.

Shaking his head slowly and unsurely, Beast frowned. Something held him back from touching. He didn’t feel allowed yet. “Why don’t you e-ever invite me to play?”

“I-I don’t really control it… Ethan says that you wouldn’t be interested in that kind of fun though…” Lewie admits, having questioned that himself and gotten that answer and Aidan’s grunted growl that Beast didn’t have as hot of an ass. Cute, yes, but not hot. 

“But I want to!” Beast whined, knowing that Ethan and Aidan didn’t want someone so small and petite like him. He just didn’t know how Lewie felt about it. “Can we try playing? Just once! Please?”

“How about we take it slow, why don’t you try removing the rest of my clothes…” Lewie tried, remembering that was one of the things Ethan always had him do. Apparently he loved having his little brother’s hands stripping away his clothing.

Beast shifted his weird to one leg before crawling off his twin brother and getting to the end of the bed. Allowing Lewie to shift upwards and propped up on a pillow to watch the scene unfold; His chocolate eyes shimmering slightly behind his glasses as he watched Beast’s nimble fingers running the length of both legs. Easily able to tell that as much as he was feeling awkward about this, Beast was feeling the same thing instigating it all. When the young boy’s fingers curled into Lewie’s pyjama bottoms they hesitated for a moment, tugging just a little ways down before stopping to pause. 

Looking into his brother’s eyes for permission, the younger boy saw the same look he had seen pass through both older boys eyes many times before. “C-Can I?”

Lewie nodded and a moment later his pants were being eased down, feeling Beast’s fingers brushing against his legs the further down they went. Slipping down from around his ankles then dropped onto the floor discarded. Being left in just a pair of PSD boxer briefs, with his naked twin brother looking over him and wanting to play with him. A blushing Beast couldn’t resist but lean in and give the boy’s crotch a small peck. 

Feeling a blush touch his tan cheeks, the curly-haired boy felt his cock twitch when Beast’s lips touched him. Seeing the boy in a slightly different light now that he could see Beast’s desire firsthand. It must have been how Ethan felt the first time they were together, seeing his younger brother tenderly feel him up with small hands so careful with their touch. Though Beast wouldn’t have the pleasure of massaging a muscular chest with muscles so ripped that gym hunks would be jealous. 

No wonder Ethan had him almost worship his body with caressing touches for so long, during their first few times playing together. Something that had disappeared almost completely once Ethan had sunk into his tightness, now Lewie was just satisfied enough until he gave Ethan permission to fuck him. It was almost a race for the teenager to see how quickly he could get the tightness of the boy around his thick throbbing cock.

Aidan was a little better, but he still changed once Lewie allowed him access to his behind.

But if Beast was making him feel like this now Lewie had to wonder if the older pair would allow him into their fun; picturing the two of them being allowed to worship their stunning bodies together, using their hands, mouths and tongues to pleasure the others as a team. Finally able to do everything together. With Lewie realising that he didn’t have to see Beast in that way; All he had to do was let Beast join the fun sometimes and make the older boys see him in a sexual light. 

If Beast was even interested in older boys, he might just be interested in him which would affect his plan. 

Some part of Lewie wanted to see them with Beast. Just watch them play.

Despite the possible flaw, Lewie with a renewed grin ran a thumb around the hem of his PSD boxer briefs. “It’s going to need more than a kiss, Beast! You don’t see me just kiss Ethan’s, do you?” 

“I don’t normally see the beginning…” Beast admitted.

“Oh…” Lewie replied quietly. “Well I usually get into Ethan’s bed and strip him… naked. Then I start to suck him off a little just to make it wet for, well, you know what.”

“For him to fuck your butt.” Beast replied, matter of factly.

Lewie looked away from his twin as Beast leaned closer to his crotch, “Ye-yeah. That. Sometimes he gets into my bed and sits on me like you did! Only he still makes me suck dick,”

He giggled some of that, looking a little immature for once. 

“Normally he just slides right in though… he doesn’t like the pre-stuff…” Lewie continued, getting a little serious.

“But that’s the fun stuff! I like watching you play with their dicks and stuff, your faces gets really cute when they shoot their stuff on it,” Pouting at the idea of just skipping all the good bits, Beast’s hands began exploring Lewie’s chest. Fingers tracing his body and lips peppering small kisses along the young boy’s bulging cock. Loving that his twin was hard now. “A-and when they put their fingers in you, or Aidan does that butt licking stuff! But I like their white stuff most,”

“Just wait until you have to actually taste their cum, dude… not the best.” Lewie giggled.

Beast didn’t register what his twin said, focusing on peeling down the boy’s PSD boxer briefs to strip Lewie naked. He wanted to see the boy’s larger cock, experience its taste and size. His own cock was about four and a half inches, a deeper caramel tan with dark chocolate head compared to Lewie’s lighter shade. Fitting with his body, it was smaller than Lewie’s and a little thinner as well. He had always been the petite twin with slimmer hips and darker skin, smoother features and an overall more boyish body to him. Lewie was maturing while he lagged behind some. But he liked that about Lewie. 

It felt like he was playing with an older boy. 

Through, it made him wonder if that was the true reason Ethan didn’t want him. He wasn’t mature enough. Wanting to be on par with his twin, Beast asked. “C-Can we do more now?”

Impressed that the always eager Beast knew to ask permission, Lewie smiled. “You can start by sucking my dick, okay?”

Beast nodded, before almost pouncing towards the shaft he had seen swinging around and being jerked, as it’s owned was fucked by their older brother. One hand around its base and his tongue running around the ridge, Beast moaned at his first taste of Lewie’s cock. 

Moaning loudly as the small tongue wrapped around his cock, Lewie rest his head against his bed frame. His chest rising and falling as the young boy started to suck on the tip of his cock like a hungry dog. Lewie ran a hand through Beast’s dark hair and pushed his twin down, feeling his lips wrap around the shaft and greedily start to swallow the cock. But to his surprise Beast didn’t stop after a few mines of his five and a quarter inch length, simply putting on a show of skill and taking it balls deep into his mouth.

Whereas it had taken Lewie ages to swallow a cock so easily, Beast had been practising on sausages for a long time. Though they weren’t as thick or sweet as Lewie’s cock, something that now made him moan. He had quickly judged that Lewie’s cock was about the length of a hot dog, so focused heavily on trying to take it all.

Bobbing along his twin’s cock, Beast brushed some hair out of his face to watch Lewie’s face. 

Lewie’s face contorted into one of pure pleasure, lips hanging wide open amazed by the feeling of such a tight throat hugging his thin shaft so hungrily. No one had sucked him like this before and the boy was starting to appreciate how good it felt to involve Beast. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted his twin, but he wasn’t against letting Beast play with him some more.

“Mmm! You taste so good, Lewie!” Beast moaned and hummed around the length, taking it deep into his mouth. His nose pressing into his twin’s crotch. As he sucked away, the young boy couldn’t get enough of its sweet taste. Then something dripped onto his tongue. “Yummmmmmy!”

Lewie doubted it, having been forced to bend almost in half and suck the first few inches of his cock by Ethan and Aidan, during the fuck that ended up with him being forced to take both of them at once. His cock wasn’t that yummy.

However, when Beast pulled off and there was a thick string of precum between his tip and the boy’s tongue, he knew what his brother meant. 

“Oh, you like my precum Beast? Lewie blushed. 

Nodding wildly, Beast grinned showing more of the precum. “Yeah!”

Giving a slight push, Lewie lowered his twin back onto his dick. Bucking wildly into his mouth and staring to fuck his brother’s mouth, forcing deep into Beast’s warm wet throat; Beast hummed around the length as Lewie filled his throat, stimulating the boy’s delicious five and a quarter inch length. It was fast, rough and sloppy as Lewie fucked the petite face. Slamming deeper and deeper inside yet the tanned boy refused to pull off. He seemed to be loving his twin’s yummy length invading his throat, using his tiny tongue to worship Lewie like he was some kind of prince.

Despite wanting to make Lewie happy, Beast was beginning to get bored. He wanted what Lewie did with Ethan.

Pulling off with a pop, Beast near demanded with his next question. “What’s next?”

Lewie’s cock twitched and drooled a drop of precum. “Uhm… Well d-did you want to go all the way? A-and have sex?”

Blushing heavily, Beast nodded enthusiastically.

Lewie got up from his position against the backboard and pulled Beast closer to him, wrapping one arm around his twin’s slim hips and using the other to cup his chin. Dragging his sexy tanned brother in for a very passionate kiss, not releasing Beast for a long time. Their pink lips battled with heat, tongues going to war with one another as Lewie taught Beast how to kiss. The younger twin’s hands paused in surprise before he melted into the kiss and began exploring his smooth, sexy body. Lewie was thin and smooth with a lightly defined torso especially when he flexed it tight to force a very thin set of abs. Whereas Beast was undefined and squishy even while thinner than his twin brother.

“My sexy twin…” Lewie purred almost possessively as the kiss got to him, nibbling lightly on the bottom lip of his little brother as he added another word. A word that had Beast blushing but feeling warm and loved. “Mine.”

Kissing back, Beast’s hands moved down to Lewie’s ass. But it was his hands gripping the firm cheeks that drove Lewie to pushing their bodies down to lay atop his sexy tanned twin. Grinding hard against each other as Lewie tried to thrust his slick cock blindly into the boy’s hole. Wanting to claim his virginity. 

“Mm… please put your thing in me, Lewie!” Beast begged between kisses, melting like butter in his hands. His small tanned hole twitching as the cute young boy begged. 

“Y-You sure Beastie?” Lewie giggled, blushing a little.

“Pleeeease!” Beast pouted. “You took Ethan’s first, yours will fit!”

Grinning at the idea of taking Beast’s ass for the first time, Lewie kissed him once more. At the feeling of his twin’s tongue swiping longingly at his lips, the boy parted and allowed Beast to french him and claim temporary ownership of his young mouth. Distracting Beast with that sweet kiss while one hand gilded its way down Beast’s smooth caramel body with his fingers brushing against the boy until wrapping around the base of his own cock. Lewie guided the tip to Beast’s virgin ring.

Pressing against it lightly before slip. He thrust against Beast instead, the boys giggling.

“L-Lewieeee!” Beast whined. He wanted his sexy twin brother’s cock deep inside of him, now.

Holding his cock tight and forcing the head into Beast’s ring, Lewie cried out in pleasure at the tightness around his length. Feeling it flex and tighten around his cock, forcing a moan from the young boy and his own lips. Grinding his hips, Beast worked the tip slowly inside his twin. 

“Oh my gawd!”

“Y-You are sooo tight Beastie” Lewie moaned out, loving how the tightness was milking his young cock. The boy now understanding why Ethan always wanted his ass. If Beast felt this good it might not be a good idea handing him over to the older boys. With an ass like that they may replace him. “I should keep you to myself, my sexy twinnie…”

Beast giggled. “You did say I’m yours…”

Pushing his cock deeper into Beast’s tightness, Lewie lowered his forehead onto the boy’s shoulder as he gently fucked him with just a few inches. “Mmm, mine. My twin.”

Laying together in a missionary position, the older twin kisses lightly and fucked even lighter, unwilling to break his twin brother. Even when he felt the boy wrapping around, clawing at his back and interlocking his ankles trying to force the thin five and a quarter-inch cock deeper inside his not-so virgin boy butt. 

“F-Fuck me Lewie… I want you to treat me like Ethan does you…” Beast blushes. “P-Please?”

Though still afraid of hurting his virgin brother, Lewie dug his feet into the bed and pushed hard as he could to ease his length deeper into Beast. Feeling the ring grip his cock tight, milking the thin shaft. He rocked back and forth with a little more going inside per thrust until finally his hips met Beast’s ass. Burying five and a quarter inches inside his twin brother’s not-so virgin butt. Lewie peppered sweet kisses along Beast’s neck, trying to hold his composure as the ass made him want to cum in an instant.

“G-god, Beast… you feel so good! Even Aidan’s not-” He caught his tongue, realising Beast wouldn’t know about that.

“A-Aidan’s not what?” Beast questioned, moaning heavily from the length inside of him.

“Don’t worry.” Lewie pulled back, his twin didn’t need to know about Aidan’s tight ass. He continued pulling back, easing out his full length even as the butt tried its best to pull him back in. When he felt the tip about to exit, Lewie fucked it back inside. A little harder but soft enough for Beast to moan rather than wince. “Mm, Beast! Your ass is sooo good.”

“R-Really?” Beast giggled, blushing from having a good ass.

Fucking his brother deep, Lewie nodded furiously. Being milked by the young boy, pounding his little ass hard and fast. Sweating bullets, the curly-haired boy snapped his hips back and forth to thrust deep as he could go into Beast. His teeth and lips grazing at the boy’s neck, taking small love bites or leaving a few large hickeys on his twin brother that would surely mark the boy as his own, making sure that his big brother and Aidan would know Beast belonged to him.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Beast groaned as he felt the thrusts becoming more intense. Grabbing his cocklet, the boy furiously stroked himself in time with Lewie’s thrusts.

The boy willing and hoping that Lewie would fuck him more after this. His ass was always going to be available for Lewie now.

“Pu-put your cum inside meee!” He whined, using his legs to pull Lewie in closer. Their lips crashing together for a heated kiss, cutting off their intertwined moans that had filled the room for a muffled sound. Moaning down each other’s throats while one twin pounding the other’s brains out. “Mmppph!”

Lewie kept up the pace pounding Beast, his small fuzzy balls slapping against the boy’s caramel skin. Slipping Beast some tongue to suck while fucking him. Feeling Beast’s hand rub against his chest, stroking the younger boy’s four and a half inch cocklet. It would only take a few more deep thrusts before Lewie reached his peak, Beast not far behind.

“I’m gonna cum!” He cried, fucking like a jackrabbit.

“C-Cum in me Lew! I want my twins cum inside of meeee!” Beast moaned out, unable to picture anyone elses cum inside of him first rather than his best friend in the entire world. His twin.

With one hard, deep slam into the caramel boy, Lewie’s cock started pumping his young load into the depths of Beast. Flooding his own twin with hot spunk, Beast able to feel it fill him and it sloshing around. Lewie gently fucking it into him, unwilling to waste a single drop of it. Unaware that he himself had came at the same time and now coated their chests with his smaller load, ropes of Beast’s cum sticky between them.

The two young Diaz boys dropped down onto the bed, Lewie still inside of his twin brother as they recovered.

Rolling over for a small kiss, Beast giggled. “Am I allowed to join you guys now? You get really cute abs when you ride Ethan’s dicky,”

Lewie smirks. “Or not… Ethan will never gets a piece of you.”

Beast’s whine could be louder and there had never been a bigger pout upon his face, “LEWIEEEEEE!!! But I WANNA!”

Lewie’s smirk only grew and got more possessive. “Yeah, but you’re mine.”

Kissing his twin brother, the two rolled around on the bed enjoying their nakedness for some time. Locked at the lips and wrapped around each other’s naked bodies cuddling and grinding their aching hard cocks. Rubbing Beast’s cum between their chests before they finally came to rest lying atop of Lewie. Their matching brown eyes met for a moment before sharing a more passionate kiss, lighter and without the fun of their tongues. Just sweetly kissing after a heated round of sex, fully coming together as twins with no secrets between them. Well, except about fucking Aidan that one time.

“Okay,” Beast giggled, a plan already tinkering in his mind. A plan that would have him play along with Lewie’s possessiveness for now, but would end him taking the sexy massive cocks owned by his older brother Ethan and his sister’s boyfriend Aidan. “I’ll be yours!”

Not planning on giving up on Beast’s sexy caramel ass around his cock, Lewie grinned and happily responded. “Damn right, you are mine.”


End file.
